The Trials
It has been a while since I last wrote something. I guess I can make a journal-type story. Journal Entry: 1 Today, I finally made it in the leaderboards of Minecraft speedruns. In a whiz, I sped past the fields, made portals to The End, and killed the Ender Dragon in eight minutes starting game. I was a few minutes slower than the world record, but it is fine anyways. It is really hard, though I managed to beat the whole game in eight minutes! What a feat! I am tired. I should get some sleep. Journal Entry: 2 It is like a nightmare. I think I was kidnapped. I am trapped in a dungeon, along with nine more others. In here, we can distantly hear the roars of monsters, as well as the creepy sounds of machinery and spikes. It will be seriously hard to escape without any strategy or planning ahead. Apparently I am the third one to wake up; Before me, there are Jack and Leon. We had a brief talk about what we had done to lead to this kidnapping, but we have no clues and similarities after all. The rest of us wake up soon, and we manage to establish a camp. But all it actually is, a few bricks that scattered around in a circle. Journal Entry: 3 Today, Ada found something big. She led us to a large open area, and it was the perfect place to set a camp. There was a large plain field of grass, a few apple trees, and a small hut. We got there in no time, and we scavenged some food and supplies. But that was all. Not actually, we also observed something. We were like fifteen floors underground, and it was impossible to escape through the roof of the camp. There are vines, but no one will try to climb out to the surface with it. We located a sign, marking, "WELCOME TO THE BIOME", and next to it, there were a couple of swords and throwing spears. Strangely, they were modified like Minecraft tools. Journal Entry: 4 A few of us, including me, agreed that we should escape from here. We were actually under sixteen floors, written on the wall next to a staircase. We walked up a level and a sign wrote, "Lower Trials, Level One". Ignoring it, we gripped on our weapons tight. In front of us was a small humanoid beast, with small purple tentacles swarming in his veins, his neck snapped taut and growled at us. We were taken aback, but since we had like six people here, we managed to defeat it quickly. Jonathan covered it with a net woven with the vines we found earlier, and it was trapped, before we set it on fire, stabbed it thrice, and Volga made the final blow, stomping on its head. It perished in ashes, and a crossbow was buried in the ash. We picked it up and left. What an eventful day. Category:Dramapasta Category:Fantasy Category:Short Pastas Category:Triarch